


In the Corner of my Eyes

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco's POV, F/M, readers decide who the female is in this relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's thought about his dream girl, and how it never could happen. Please rr! [Oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Corner of my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Draco/?
> 
> Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter. Understand that! Good!
> 
> Summary: Draco's thought of his dream girl, only to discover his dream is crush! [One-Shot]
> 
> Setting: Any year!
> 
> Author Note: This is where you decide which girl Draco is with (cannot be Slytherin). I always like him to be with Hermione. Now read on brave warriors:

Title: In the Corner of my Eyes ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Draco was fascinated with her. He loved watching her with the corner of his eyes. He would always be in the corner lurking, yet hiding, but trying to find her. He loved how she laughed, smiled, and cried. Each time she laughed or smiled, she made his heart flip or bump faster, and when she cried, it made his heart broken wanting to reach out to her.

He knew fate was cruel to him, for she could never be with her, for she wasn't like him, not a Slytherin. She was going to the light side, and fight with Harry Potter. While he will be like how he was now, lurking in a corner, in the darkness. He turned to go down to the Potions classroom, only trying to get the fact that he'll never get to be with her, the girl of his dreams. If only his life could have been different, but at last he knew his place would only be seeing with the corner of his eyes.


End file.
